The Power Of Love
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Chisato x Miyu] The Ending of the TV rewritten.


**The Power Of Love**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: I would like to say that Miyu and the lovely Chisato belong to me but I don't want to be killed by Narumi Kakinouchi-sensei.

………………………………………………………………………….

"I will kill you. I hate you. You took my brother away from me." The words hit Miyu like a stake through her heart. They were said to her by Chisato, her best friend, in a dead cold voice. They were back at school, on the platform outside their class that they had first met. Unlike their first meeting, this time they were the only ones present. It was night and as such, the school should be off bounds. Miyu still remembers that day...The day they had met, as clearly as id it had happened yesterday. Chisato had come to her and had offered her friendship. Chisato had been very bright then. She had been bright the day before with her eyes alive with emotions, mostly happiness. Now though, the Chisato in front of her was anything but. The Chisato standing before her now though, was as cold as all the Shinma she had banished. Her eyes were no longer the earthy live that she so loved but golden and it was difficult to draw the line from them and those of birds.

Yes, Chisato was one of the bird people – Miyu's sworn enemies. She was the last survivor in fact after her brother. To say she was the last would be doing her no justice. Chisato was seemingly, the head of the bird people. Miyu was told this by Chisato's brother when he had challenged her. The vampire princess had pleaded with the man to not fight her. She had begged him not to make Chisato sad. Even though Miyu knew it was her long life duty to banish Shinma, she had been ready to break the rules in the case. If it was for Chisato's sakes, she would've let her brother live. The man however was the kind that took true to their destiny and so, he had went ahead and fought Miyu. The guardian had had difficulty completing the deed and so, she was once again thankful to have her slave Larva around to finish the job for her.

Chisato's brother had done worse than make his little sister sad. He had broken her to the extent of the girl turning out as she was in front of Miyu's eyes now. Just the look on her face was in itself as disturbing to Miyu but to hear those words of hate coming through those innocent lips hurt her to the core. Chisato was very serious and that was what had made it worse. She had to do something to save her friend. "Chisato-chan..." Miyu whispered the name and could not help the feelings that it stirred inside of her. Chisato was the first human being that Miyu had ever felt this close to in all the Centuries she had lived. These feelings even rivalled the ones she had for her slave Larva. That was something that the vampire princess never thought she could see. For her to feel for someone far more than she did for Larva, the man who had been with her all those lonely years in her lonely battle. How was Larva faring anyway? She hoped he was okay. He would be okay. Miyu had faith in him. Larva however, was not her greatest concern right now. The school girl in front of her was. Chisato was wielding a weird looking weapon in her hands.

It was the same weapon that she had used to kill her parents and one of her friends. It killed by draining the victim of their blood, completely. Miyu had been in time to save Yukari and the smart, athletic girl was out cold somewhere back in the classroom – Too shocked by the truth. How would Chisato feel when she came back to her senses later? How would she take the fact that she had taken her family's and one of her long time friend's lives by her own hands? However it might turn out to be, Miyu swore that she would be there for her friend. But before all that, she had to save the girl that meant so much to her and bring her back to her senses. "Chisato-chan please, calm down. You aren't yourself. You don't want to do this." 'Great Miyu, Couldn't you think of something more effective?' Miyu thought angrily at herself.

The who was and at the same time wasn't her friend, snickered. "Oh Miyu, it seems that you aren't fully aware if the situation so let me explain." Chisato came closer to Miyu but guardian did not back away. She felt compelled to stay even if it wasn't the usual Chisato standing in front of her. The uniform clad girl lifted up her free hand and caressed Miyu's cheek. The guardian couldn't breath. The feelings from that simple touch were too strong for her. "I was aware of everything from the very beginning Miyu. I planned for that man to sell us those friendship charm to make you blind to my real identity and it worked like a charm." Then after she had said that, Chisato moved blindingly fast to deliver and punch to Miyu's stomach. The force with which it was delivered was un naturally strong as Miyu was sent flying off the veranda to land two stories down in the yard.

Miyu gasped for two complete different reasons. One, the hit had pushed all the air out of her lungs and she was fighting for breath. Two, the truth which Chisato had sent her way. The said man was as of that moment fighting with Larva in the other dimension. "You...You're lying. You are not Chisato-chan." What was she saying? Of course it was Chisato, who had now come to land gracefully(!) at her feet in front of Miyu. Chisato was the most graceless person Miyu had ever come across. This person was so different from the Chisato she knew. "Chisato-chan would never have done that. I don't believe you. She is a good girl. Chisato is my bestest friend in the whole world." Miyu thought that maybe if she used the words her friend had used before, she would come back to her. However, if Chisato was telling the truth and she had known everything from the beginning, then there was no use in doing that. No. She had to pull herself together. It wouldn't do for her to doubt her friendship with the girl now.

"But I was telling the truth Miyu. Why would you be my best friend over my two real best friends with whom I've been friends with since elementary? Really, you are so dumb. I can't believe you fell for that. All this time you were looking for the great Shinma residing in this town and I was right under your nose." Chisato shook her head and laughed in the disbelief of the stupidity that was the guardian. It made her so angry for reasons unknown and so she kicked Miyu in the ribs to relieve it. The pain that Miyu felt this time was from more than the hit but the words too. She hit a tree hard and had trouble getting back up. "I had been waiting all this time. Hoping for my brother's return so that we may live happy together somewhere – But then you go and kill him. At first I thought that you just fell for him when I saw you paying him a lot of attention but to think that..."

Miyu's eyes widened at that. She didn't think of it that way at all. Chisato thought that she was coming onto her brother! "I hate you Miyu. I should've killed you when I had the chance before." Chisato screamed out as she continued to kick Miyu in the sides. Miyu didn't want to lay a negative hand on her friend so she didn't retaliate. Chisato lifted her up by the hair and brought her nose to nose with herself. The girl was so strong. "Fight me Miyu. Ass happy as it would make me to get rid of you, it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't put up a challenge at all. Come on Miyu, I've seen you slay many of my brethrens before so easily." Five hits to the stomach made the vampire girl cough blood. Miyu did nothing though. "I can't believe all those Shinma lost to you. How could my dear brother lose to a weakling like you?"

"Miyu panted from the hits. "Please...pant...Stop this Chisato-chan. It is true that your brother died because of me but I didn't want him to die. I never wanted...I never want to see you sad...Please believe me. I asked him not to do it...Not to me you sad but he had already made up his mind." There was silence as Chisato suddenly stilled. Miyu wondered what she had said to make her react that way. She then saw the other pair of eyes go even more heated with anger and that was when she understood 'why' and 'what'. She had just admitted that she had killed Chisato's brother. The bird girl had had doubts because she still wanted to believe in Miyu but it seemed like that was all for naught.

"If you never wanted to make me feel sad, why didn't you let him kill you? Why are still here and he dead!" Chisato finished with a raised voice and the physical actions of Chisato that were nothing like the Chisato Miyu knew, were enough to bring panic and pain to her heart.

"I couldn't let him kill me yet. I still had something to do. I have something I need to do. The Shinma's eyes widened when a pale cool hand touched her cheek...caressing it gently and lovingly. Amazingly, Chisato did nothing more than that but stare into the golden eyes that were roaming hers. "I understood what I had to do. I could never harm you Chisato-chan, least of all kill you. If you want to kill me, then go ahead and kill me, but not after I've said what I need to say. If you really were aware of the situation as you claim from the beginning, then why do all those things? Why befriend me and care for me as much as you did? If it were to make me unable to harm you, then you would've killed me a long time ago. Why did you wait?" Miyu decided to stop there for a while. She was trying to get Chisato to her senses but deep down she knew that she wanted answers to those questions too.

Chisato stopped suddenly and appeared to be in deep thought. Why had she waited all this time to kill the guardian? She knew that she had had the vampire in her grasp just weeks after their meeting so it wouldn't have been a problem to kill her then so why wait? It dawned on her that she had actually forgotten about the whole business. It was her brother's death that had made her remember her plot. Before then, she had lost to the closeness that felt towards her emissary. She had had fun playing and hanging out with Miyu. It even occurred to her that she now actually felt more close to Miyu than she did to her childhood friends; Yukari and Hisae-chan. Her train of thought was cut short as it seemed that the girl in her grasp still had something to get off of her chest. She had best not be pleading for her life 'cause it would do her no good at all. Yes, she would take great pleasure in killing the one who took away her happiness. She had always dreamed of marrying her dear brother and moving to a different country to live happily ever after...Until she killed him.

"Chisato-chan, all the Millennia I've lived, I've never gotten close to anyone than Larva and Shiina until now. I was afraid of getting too close to anyone because of the different time lines that we live in. I tried very hard to not get close and they always got the message to stay away from me. You however, you came up to me and...and offered me friendship. I would've normally not agreed but with you, I felt compelled to come along. I don't know what it was but I guess it was because I had found it. I had found them finally. Someone I could open up to even more so that I did with Larva. I was very happy when you came to me that day." Miyu continued stroking the bewildered girl's cheek and her eyes seemed so far away. "I have to admit that I thought of you as my ultimate harvest but I found myself losing the urge to feed on you more and more as we grew closer. I know that that was the reason why you didn't kill me too."

"I love you Chisato-chan. I don't care what you've done or even the fact that you're Shinma. I don't even care if you kill me. I would rather be killed by you than anyone else." Miyu brought the hand around the back of the smaller girl and met it with another as she embraced the motionless girl. This was the first time and probably the only time that a guardian had fallen in love. Miyu had thought all those kinds of emotions lost when she took over as guardian but now it seemed she had been wrong. Oh had she been wrong! "You're the most friendly, careless and loving person I've ever met. Please come back to me Chisato-chan. I need you." The arms around Chisato came tighter around her. She had thought she had everything she needed to live on forever in a friend and servant like Larva and her cheeky familiar Shiina but that was before she met Chisato-chan. Everything changed then. She would get angry and lose her cool whenever something threatened her friend. She once even had a fight with Larva over the girl. Miyu didn't know the reason then but she does now. Chisato-chan meant everything to her. She found that she couldn't face all those years ahead of her without the girl in her arms besides her.

The girl had captured the once thought dead heart of the vampire princess. Miyu tried to transmit her feelings to the girl through touch alone. Miyu hesitantly brought up her lips and laid a feathery kiss on the half full lips just milli seconds away from hers. She felt metal hitting the ground and Chisato going limp in her arms then she pulled away. "Mi...Miyu. I...I am so sorry Miyu. I am so sorry." Chisato broke out crying as she clutched at the white light clothes that Miyu had on. She cried her heart out and it was Miyu could do to hold her strongly and let her feel as safe as she could. Chisato had probably come to understand her actions in the last three days. I killed Hisae-chan and...and...Oh God! I killed Mom and Dad." The girl cried even harder. Yes, she had understood what she had done. Miyu literally felt the feelings of sorrow and pain flow from the girl to her to her. Chisato-chan would need a great deal of time and help to get over that. Miyu's eyes burned with an anger never seen before as she summoned her flame and turned the weapon that was given to Chisato from her brother to ashes. It was that that had turned Chisato completely into a mindless killing machine.

"Kill me Miyu. Kill me right now. I can't go on with knowing what I've done." Chisato felt a hard slap connect with her wet cheek, which made the hit even more painful. He looked into Miyu's eyes and saw the eyes flash glowing gold. "Mi...Miyu!"

"Don't even think it Chisato-chan. Don't even think it. I know what you are going through is very painful." Miyu's eyes glazed over as she was suddenly forced to remember those horrible memories. "I too killed my whole family." Chisato gasped. "It was like a right of passage. I had to do it in order to become the guardian. I know that that is not the same case with you but you need to live. Live for them and their lives that they couldn't." Miyu's features softened and she turned to look at Chisato. "You have all the time in the world if you want to make up for your sins, you can do it in that time. I will help you." Miyu saw some confusions in the once again brown eyes and tried to explain. "Remember when you were saying that you wished you could stay young forever?" The girl nodded. "Well, you are Shinma, and unless I get to them, they also have immortality though they get it in bad ways. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be hunting them down. Your kind though, the Bird kind, you are different. You take you immortality from nature. As long as there is still life in nature, you can live as long."

Chisato's eyes widened at that. After some time though, she lowered her gaze. Miyu thought of what she might be thinking. "Don't worry Chisato-chan. You will not be alone. I will be there with you. I promise you that. I love you and as long as you need me, I will stay by your side. You can come and live with me and travel with me too." The girl in the school uniform felt tears come to her eyes and she once again sought comfort from the vampire princess. The salty waters came once again and it was then that Larva came through the portal from Miyu's world to her side. Miyu held up a finger at him to still him seeing as he was ready to behead the girl. Larva heeded his master's command and stood there. Shiina materialised on his shoulder and both looked on as Miyu tried to calm the delicate girl down.

When Chisato finally fell asleep in exhaustion, Miyu decided it was time to address her friends. "I will tell you all about it later Larva. Did you seal that guy?" The cloak clad tall lad nodded in affirmation and Miyu nodded in return. Larva asked her what she had in mind for now. "We shall stay in this town for a few weeks and then move on." Miyu looked to the sleeping girl in her arms and a smile came, unbidden, to her face. She lifted the slumbering girl in her arms and when she turned, she felt Shiina forming words it mouth. "Later Shiina, later." Then she disappeared into the night followed closely by larva and the pink rabbit like animal.

The END.

A/N ; I will make another one that is about what happens earlier in the series. I am not an angst lover. Maybe I should rename my nick to FLUFFY-GOD or something!

I know about the simple language in here but there are lots of readers that aren't native speakers of English. Thus, simple language will suffice. I write in the language that I would use with my friends nit the exam essay language, so tough love.


End file.
